Ice Heritage adopted
by foxfire222
Summary: I am doing this story based on a story called Ice Heritage by renegadewriter8. I hope they like it. The story is...drum roll please...What if Loki was Jack Frost's dad. The first chapter is the original chapter that gave me the idea. I hope everyone likes it. Let me know how you feel. I'm gonna make it rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

It was due to Loki that Thor had started to look at Earth. It was due to his sad eyes toward the sky, seeking something in the endless void of the universe that made them _all_ think of Earth. The small and weak world, where mortals had forgotten about the saviors of their race. It was the only realm remotely close to where Loki's heart seemed to mysteriously be lost in.

But these were mere observations of the subconscious. Knowledge that was not fully grasped, its purpose or significance never forming a shape they could bother with. It was this subconscious information that led Odin to banish Thor to Earth, and still… he could never truly say why he chose such a fragile world. The Allfather would say that it was so Thor could learn humility among the humans. The truth was, even Odin did not understand how his mind had immediately chosen Earth as the place for his son's punishment.

Loki had relished at the chance to visit Earth- despite the circumstances. Although he wouldn't be able to find the one he was looking for, the one he left behind. A life he had thought to be a mistake, but now, knowing his true heritage made nothing but sense.

Jokul. His child. A newborn baby he'd abandoned, frightened by the cold skin, the magical resemblance to their most hated foes. Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif would often travel to Earth, back when the humans were still a primitive race, the epitome of their technology 'advanced' boats, the greatest power laying in fire. Loki would often accompany them, and in one such journey laid with a human.

It was not rare for Asgardian males to become pregnant, and Loki was ecstatic when he felt the life within him. Then, the baby was born. A boy with pale skin, a winter breeze had formed when the baby had first cried out. He was scared of the implications, lied to everyone, claiming miscarriage and leaving the small one on Earth, near the village he'd been conceived in.

It was another thing to hate Odin for. The Allfather had lied about his 'son's' heritage, and because of it Loki had abandoned his own blood, out of fear.

Now, he is imprisoned back on Asgard. The invasion of Earth having failed. But he gained something important… he gained _knowledge_. He searched for his son between escaping with the Tesseract and his capture. Loki wished to find some trace of his child, something that would tell him how he'd lived his life, and if there were any records of a grave he could visit. He wished to apologize and seek closure for the centuries of fear, shame and _guilt_.

What he found, was a myth. A young boy, mischievous by nature, a believed sprite that was held responsible for cold weather, leaving behind his signature on frozen windows in the a fernlike pattern. Jokul Frosti they named him. It translated into Icicle Frost, and the winter spirit was now known by children as Jack Frost.

His son had not inherited mortality, but Loki's immortality.

He was alive!

"Brother. Please, do you not see the error in your ways?" Torn from his thoughts, Loki just looked away. He'd forgotten the oaf had come visit again.

There was a sad sigh, not by all means subtle. Thor was incapable of subtlety. "I won't come back for a while. I am leaving for Midgard and will remain there for a long while."

Earth.

Thor was going back to _Earth_.

"Goodbye-"

"Thor."

The demigod started, months of only receiving silence from his brother made hearing Loki's voice again a welcomed relief.

"Yes brother." Hope bled through his voice, wanting to keep his brother talking.

"I have but one request to make of you."

Eager eyes gazed at him, though suspicion swan underneath. "Name it, and I shall decide whether it is a request worthy of carrying out or not."

Loki hesitated. The shackles on his wrists clinking as his hands fidgeted. Gathering his thoughts, he met his brother's eyes determinately.

"I need you to look for someone on Earth. I need you to… protect him."

Thor frowned, confused, intrigued and worried. Over the past months Loki had glared, sneered, pure hatred in his features, body language aggressive, his emotions dark and full of malice. Yet now he was… mellow. Grief shadowed his eyes, his posture was limp, unconcerned with what others saw, his mind too preoccupied with something else.

"Who is this person you speak of?"

"His name is Jack Frost. He is... my son."


	2. Chapter 2

Thor wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't remember the last time Loki had really asked for him to help. And now that he had been asked, he didn't know where to start. Loki had told him a few things about his son after making Thor swear not to tell anyone in Asgard Thor could understand that request considering what had befallen Loki's other children.

Thor was shocked to learn that Loki had passed on his Frost Giant blood. Who knew how much trouble this son could cause. And even though Loki assured him that his son, Jack, was a beloved children's figure, Thor still had a few doubts. But Thor had learned much from his time on Earth, and one of them was not to judge others without evidence. So he pushed all his worries aside and focused on finding the child so he could look after him for his brother. The question now was, how and where was he to start looking.

After much thought, Thor decided that he would need to ask for help. And who better to ask then his friends. He would just have to be subtle about it so as not to raise to many difficult questions. After all, the fact that one of Loki's children was running wild and free on Earth might cause some of his friends to overreact. And the last thing he wanted was to get his brother's son in trouble for nothing but being the son of Loki.

So after much thought Thor came up with a sort of plan. After a few days of being back with the Avengers in Stark Tower he brought up the subject. They were all sitting around eating a lunch that Bruce had prepared. It was one of the rare times that they all had time to sit down and eat together. After a few minutes of conversation Thor said, "I have a question for my friends. It concerns some things I have heard since I have returned to Midgard."

Everyone looked at him and Clint said, "What's up Thor, someone make a pop culture reference again?"

"I am unsure. Have any of you ever heard of a figure known as Jack Frost?" Thor asked while trying to look innocent

Everyone nodded and Tony spoke, "Yeah, he's in a few songs and stories about winter and stuff." he pointed over to the windows of the Tower that showed the city of New York in early December, "He's this myth that's supposed to cause all the winter weather I think."

Steve nodded, "Yeah, that's what I always heard."

"Have any of you ever seen him?" Thor asked in what he hoped was a subtle way as he poked at the food on his plate without making eye contact with anyone

Clint snorted, "Dude, he isn't real. He's just a story parents tell their kids. You know, like Santa or the Easter Bunny. None of them really exist."

Thor winced slightly. Loki had told him that his son was viewed this way by most people on Midgard. He just didn't think it would be so bluntly put. Thor cleared his throat, "But if he was real, where would one look to find him?"

The room was silent for a few moments and Thor looked up to see them all looking at him with slight curiosity. Bruce leaned forward slightly, "If he was real Thor, why would you go looking for him?"

Thor shrugged and looked to the side wall to avoid eye contact, "No reason, just something to occupy my time. I get bored on Midgard sometimes. Your realm lacks the excitement of Asgard most times."

Clint snorted, "Dude, leave the lying to the spies. You suck at it. Just spill already, why are you asking this stuff? It's not like he's real or anything."

Thor tried not to wince at once again hearing his brothers kin disregarded but must have failed because Tony gasped slightly, "No way. Your saying he's real?" Tony sounded both skeptical and excited at the same time

"I did not say that." Thor said while still looking away from them

"Now that you mention it, isn't there a myth in Norse Mythology about someone like that. Jokul Frosti I think his name was." Natasha said, putting her thoughts into the conversation for the first time since it started

"Wait, you mean an Asgardian has been on Earth for several hundred years, at least, and no one noticed?" Steve asked with slight alarm

Thor sighed, giving up. It was clear his friends would now just keep asking questions so he said, "Yes, he has been here for the last 318 years. He was hidden on Earth as an infant. He does not know he is Asgardian."

"Wait, hidden? Why was he hidden? Was he in some sort of danger?" Bruce asked while sounding concerned for a person he had never met

Bruce's tone gave Thor hope that Jack would not instantly become an enemy if his true parentage was discovered. Thor looked at Bruce sadly, "No, not at the time. But it was very likely he would have been in danger had he stayed in Asgard"

"What do you mean by that?" Natasha asked with suspicion, "Did he do something wrong?"

"How could a kid do something so wrong he would have to be sent to the other side of the universe?" Tony asked, "Thor said the guy's been here since he was a baby. What could a baby do to deserve that?"

"Be born with Frost Giant blood." Thor said bluntly

The room went deadly silent at this statement. During the several months they had known each other they had all shared stories. Some of Thor's were about the Frost Giant wars, the same stories his father had told him when he was young. None of these stories made Frost Giants out to be anything but sneaky, mean, and violent. Thor knew they were all picturing something large as a house with ice powers and murderous intent.

"But before you judge him, you must remember that he does no know what he is. I am told he was raised by a human family until he came into his powers at the age of 18. This must have changed him greatly." Thor quickly stated before they all decided to hate someone they had never met

Steve nodded, "Thor's right. And I don't think there would be so many kids stories about the guy if he was some violent monster."

Bruce nodded now, "It's the whole Nature vs Nurture thing. Just because others like him are violent doesn't mean he is."

Clint cleared his throat, "Thor, who's kid is this? I mean, who had a kid with a Frost Giant? And why would you go looking for him now?"

Thor frowned, "I am looking now because I was asked to find and look after him. As for his parentage, that is not my story to tell. All you need know is that someone worries for him and has asked me to help."

The table was silent for several moments before Tony sighed in defeat, "So, we just have to find Jack Frost. How hard could it be?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap. I didn't think my story would get so much attention. I'm super flattered and so motivated by it all. If I keep getting this much attention, I can guarantee that I will always update as swiftly as I'm able. You guys are the best.**

It had been a strange week for Jack Frost. He had been asked by North to help out around the Frozen North because they had fallen behind after the incident with Pitch in Easter. So he, along with the other Guardians, were helping out around the workshop. It was the day before Christmas Eve and the workshop might as well have been a war zone. There was shouting, sudden loud noises, and utter confusion. The Yetis ran back and forth from one end of the workshop to the other, looking like nothing but furry blurs. The elves were serving drinks and cookies to the hungry workers and trying their best not to get trampled by the rushing Yetis. Sandy was busy using his dream sand to smooth the wooden toys in record time so that they could be painted. The painting was being done by a few Yetis and Bunnymund. For a first time painting something other then eggs the large bunny was incredibly fast at it. Once the painting was done the toys were handed to Tooth who would give them a quick polish before handing them to Jack. Jack was using his control of the wind to wrap the gifts in record time before throwing them into a magic sack that never got full.

They had been doing this for days without rest and only cookies and eggnog to keep them going. As soon as it struck midnight, signaling Christmas Eve, a loud whistle blew through the air. Everyone froze as North came out of his office where he had been checking his list for the last 4 days. His smile was wide and his eyes tired from working, as were everyone else s eyes.

"The whistle signals that we have enough. We are done, and on time." He declared loudly

Everyone cheered before a few collapsed to the ground in sleep. One of those was Jack. It took a lot out of him to constantly control the wind. Sure, he used it to fly, but not 24/7. As he fell asleep he smiled. North had promised that he could help deliver presents tomorrow night. Not to be left out Bunnymund had asked to come to. It would be like the tooth collecting race all over again, and Jack couldn't wait to play.

When he woke next he was tucked into a soft, warm bed. He sat up and yawned, looking around. It looked like some kind of sleeping quarters for North's workers. The room was large and had at least 20 beds. Each of them was occupied by Yetis or elves. He looked to his side at a loud snort and smiled to himself at the site that met his eyes. Bunnymund was sleeping on the bed next to him. He was curled up in a tight ball above the covers. The covers had been shaped into a sort of nest around the large rabbit. It was almost cute and Jack wished he had a camera so that he could capture the moment for later blackmail.

Jack took his staff from where it rested next to his bed and exited the room. From the light in outside it was sometime around midday. Jack yawned and walked around the Workshop. For the first time it was quiet and uncrowded. There were a few elves and Yetis around, but it looked like mostly everyone else was still asleep. Now that it was nearly empty the place looked so much bigger. Jack looked over to one side of the workshop and smiled at what he saw.

One of the Yeti's had recently started bringing his son to work with him. The Yeti, though still young, was larger then Jack by a few inches, but only half his Father's size. Jack saw that they were taking the quiet time to paint toys slowly. As the young Yeti held up the toy he had been painting to show his Father Jack's smile fell slightly. With a sigh he moved on through the large room as he memories surfaced.

Ever since he had gotten them back he had been sorting through them. He had found many wonderful things, but there were a few that bothered him. Like the fact that he had never really had parents. Sure he had a family, but they weren't related to him. He had been taken in as a baby, his adopted mother had told him so when he was 6. He now sometimes wondered where his real parents had been back then. He wondered if they had ever heard about what happened to him. He sighed and stopped to look out one of the many windows at the frozen tundra surrounding the Workshop. He would never get a chance to look for his real parents now. They had been gone for a long time.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a large warm hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see North looking down at him with a concerned expression, "What is the matter Jack?"

Jack sighed and smiled sadly up at the bearded man, "Nothing really I guess. I was just thinking about all those people who are with their families right now."

North's eyes filled with understanding and he nodded, "I understand, you miss your old family."

Jack shook his head, "No. Well, yeah, I miss them. But that's not what I mean. See, my family was great, but I wasn't related to them by blood. I was found when I was a baby, my mom told me so. I was just thinking how I never even got a chance to go looking for them." he looked back out the window, "It's to late to go looking now."

The room was quiet for a few moments. Then the hand on Jack's shoulder squeezed slightly, "We are your family now Jack. I know it is not much, but I hope it is enough." North said kindly

Jack looked back up at him, tears swimming in his eyes but not falling, "Thanks North, but you might want to run that by Bunny first."

North chuckled as he knelt down and pulled Jack into a quick hug, "There is no need, he feels the same. This I know for sure." he pulled back and stood up, "Now, enough of the sad feelings, it is time to prep Sleigh."

Jack's face broke out into a brilliant smile at the mention of the Sleigh, "Yeah." he cheered as he ran ahead of North toward the Sleigh hanger

North laughed as he chased after the quick winter spirit, "I knew that would cheer you up."

Several hours later it was time to start. Bunnymund was holding onto the Sleigh for dear life as it flew into the sky. Jack was just laughing and stretching his legs, "You ready to lose Bunny?"

"Not on your life mate. I'm gonna make you eat my dust." Bunny said with a nervous smile

"Get ready. Race will start once we exit portal." North said from up front before throwing a snow globe.

- Avengers -

Thor was flying around with Tony as they searched the sky around New York. It was the nightly patrol and it was their shift. They were talking about the search for Jack Frost. It had become the main side project for everyone when they weren't fighting. Bruce was contacting several people he had met in his travels all over the world. Natasha was checking her underground connections for any clues. Clint had installed several bugs on SHEILD computers that Tony had made. The bugs would search out things like unusual weather changes as well as search for key words in old reports. Steve would get the files that came from the key word and phrase searches and look through them. So far they had found nothing. Thor had gone back to where Loki had told him he left Jack and had searched for clues. He had found nothing so far either.

"All I'm saying Thor is that this kid has been around for a while and no one has any real proof he's around. It's not like it would be easy to find him in the first place." Tony was saying

"Yes, this is true. And as I've said before, his parent has told me about other things that would make him harder to find." Thor said grimly, "I have never heard of a magic where one must be believed in to be seen before."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. We all believe in him now that you've told us about him. We shouldn't have a problem seeing him. The real problem is that all of our contacts don't believe in him so would never see him. Plus, we're the only one's really looking for him." Tony patted Thor on the arm as they landed on a building, "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Suddenly their communicators came on and Clint's voice came through, "Guys, we got something on Frost."

Tony smacked Thor on the back, "See, told you."

When they returned to the penthouse they were met with everyone looking at a display up on the TV. It looked like a world wide weather map. Thor stepped forward, "What have you found."

"Well, as of about 2 hours ago, there have been several unexplained weather patterns. Check this out." Clint clicked something and the map seemed to reset. He pointed at a clear place on the map and said, "This is just over Tokyo, Japan. According to this they were getting temperatures in the lower 40's and were due for a clear sky. Now watch what happens." after a few moments the map seemed to morph somehow. Clouds came from nowhere and the temperature dropped almost instantly, "That right there is not normal." Clint said as he clicked through at least 12 other places all over the world where the same thing kept happening.

Bruce studied the pattern, "Looks like whatever is going on is following a pattern and making it's way around the world and a high rate of speed. The weather isn't dangerous, that I can say for sure. What I can't say for sure is why it's happening."

Steve cleared his throat, "Well, I have a theory."

Everyone turned to see Steve looking a bit embarrassed, as if his idea was stupid but he was determined to say it, "Well spit it out Captain." Tony said with a grin as he enjoyed Steve's fidgeting

"Well, it's Christmas Eve right?" Everyone looked confused but they all nodded, "Well, what does every kid want to see when they wake up on Christmas?"

"Toys?" Tony asked

"Family?" questioned Bruce

Clint suddenly gasped and said excitedly, "They want to see snow on the ground."

Steve smiled, "That's right."

Natasha nodded, "I see what your saying. If Jack does help children have fun like the legends and stories say, giving them a white Christmas would make sense."

"So it really could be him." Thor said with joy, "Is there a way to find him?"

Tony smirked, "Give me an hour. I'm sure he must be using some sort of power to make those storms. And where there's power, there's a way to trace it. I'll make something that should be able to track him. And judging by the rate he's moving, he should make it full circle and end his night over our town."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack laughed as yet another portal opened up by North closed behind them. It was the last stop of the night. New York glittered beautifully under them as they all jumped from the Slay and headed out. So far North was in the lead. That was to be expected really. But the spot for second was tied. Each of them had been given a magical sack that gave you what a certain kid wanted. It was more fun then Jack ever dreamed. He had never done so much in one night. He had not only given presents but he had given several places snow for the morning. He shivered with joy at the thought of how many kids he had made happy with his actions.

As he approached his first building he gripped his staff tightly, ready for action. As soon as he landed he moved. From apartment to apartment. He left gifts under the tree, sometimes in their rooms if there was no tree. He rushed and raced from building to building, block to block. He was having so much fun that he didn't even notice that he was being followed.

-Avengers-

Tony stood before a table that had 6 devices that looked like watches sitting on it, "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I've identified the power and made us each one of these trackers. It will be able to pick up the closest source of the power withing 50 miles and point you toward it. But I also have sensors all around the city that should tell us when the power is within the city. The bad news, I don't think Jack's alone out there."

"What does that mean?" Bruce asked

"Well, as far as I can tell, the power is mostly the same. I thought it was weird that it changed in places so I did a more in depth scan. And it's not just one kind of power. There are at least three people out there with this power signature. They aren't exactly the same, but close enough to be detected by the same device." Tony said as he handed out the trackers.

"Wait, we have two unknowns?" Steve asked

"Yeah, looks that way. And like I said, there are slight differences for each of them. So I'm pretty sure the only one who is making the snow is Jack. I'm positive one of them is opening portals of some sort because I always get a giant jump in it before the location changes. As for the last one, I'm not sure what it's doing." he pointed at the trackers, "Now these things can't tell the difference between the powers, so we need to split up. You follow who you get."

Steve nodded as he took his tracker, "I agree." he turned to Bruce, "Banner, I need you to stay here and monitor the energy. Stark, do you have a place he can do that?"

"Yeah, down in the lab. I'll set up a station to separate and track the energy, just give me a minute." Tony left for his lab.

After about an hour the alarms went off. Tony and Thor went off after the fastest energy reading. Natasha and Steve went after the second fastest one in a Quintet. Clint decided to follow one that seemed to be going from building to building in a standard pattern that he could follow.

It took awhile to nail down the location of his target but once he did Clint was shocked. He wasn't sure what he was expecting Jack Frost to look like, but he never would have guessed this. He looked like a teenager with white hair and no shoes. He was flying from place to place, a staff in one hand and a red sack in the other. He wondered what Jack was doing so took a closer look. What he saw made him gasp in shock. Jack would go into a house, reach into the red sack, and pull out presents. He was also eating and drinking the occasional cookies and milk. It was almost like...

Clint connected his communicator to the others and said, "I found Frost, what about you guys?"

Tony came over the line, "Me and Thor are having trouble pinning down our guy. He's moving to fast for us to keep up. It's like he knows this city better then us. And we haven't even seen him yet."

"Indeed, he is very well versed in the ways of hiding himself." said Thor

"We haven't seen our guy either." said Steve

"We have tracked him from place to place but it appears he just appears there, as if he teleported." Natasha said

"The big question is what are they doing?" Bruce said as he watched their movements on his screens, "As far as I can tell they're working their way to the center of the city a block from the Tower."

"I think I might know what they're doing, but you might not believe it." Clint said as he ran to the next rooftop

"Well spit it out Cupid." Tony snapped

"Let me put it this way and see what you guys think. He's got a red sack he takes presents out of and leaves them in peoples houses. And he sometimes eats cookies and drinks milk people have left out. What does that make you think of?" Clint snapped

There were several moments of silence before Tony said, "Please tell me that was a joke in honor of the Christmas season."

"Afraid not. And if I'm following Frost, who do you think the other two are?" Clint asked with a smirk as he started to get used to the idea of Santa being real and looking forward to meeting him, "At least one of them has to be the big red man himself."

After several moments more of silence Tony spoke again, "I think this is the best Christmas ever. I always wanted to see the real Santa." then he gasped, "Um guys, I think I just got proof of that you have to believe to see magic. Cause I can now see a red and white blur going from house to house." he laughed out loud, "Holy shit, Santa's really real."

"Indeed, I can now see him as well. His speed is impressive." Thor said

"It should be, he's been doing this for a long time." Bruce said, a smile detectable in his voice

"Then who are we following?" Natasha asked

"Who knows at this point. It could be anyone or anything." Steve said, "I just wish we knew who it was so we could believe in them and see them."

"I don't think you'll have to wait much longer, they all seem to be getting close to the center. And they seem to be speeding up." Bruce said

Clint smirked as he used his skills to read Jack's lips as he said something, "I think they might be racing. Jack just said he wouldn't let some stupid Kangaroo beat him this time."

"Kangaroo? Never heard of a myth like that." Steve said

"There isn't any that I'm aware of either. Maybe it's a nickname or insult of some kind." said Natasha

"Alright, everyone pull back a little and follow with caution. We don't want to look like we're attacking them. Remember, this is a meet and greet. Nothing else unless your attacked fist." Steve said as they neared a building about a block form Avengers Tower

Everyone watched as the red and white blur slowed and stopped on the roof. It was a very large man with a long white beard and a long red coat. It looked like something you might wear during a Russian winter. He was jumping up and down and laughing. Probably celebrating his victory. And then Jack appeared. He was out of breath but had a huge smile on his face and was laughing so hard that he fell onto his butt. Then they both looked over and seemed to be talking to someone that none of them could see. It appeared that the third member was there now.

Clint smirked as he got an idea, "Nobody move yet. I've got an idea about how to go in so we aren't blind to one of our guests. Just give me a few minutes."

Clint moved over so that he could hear them and almost laughed out loud at the one sided argument that was going on between Jack and the unseen person.

-Guardians-

Jack laughed as he landed on the roof. He expected for North to have gotten their first, but he was happy to see that he was second. He laughed and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. He couldn't stop smiling, "North, you should let me help every year. That was amazingly fun."

Bunnymund appeared over the side of the building. He wasn't out of breath but his breathing was slightly heavier then normal. At the sight of Jack he frowned, "How in the name of colored eggs did you get here before me?" he pointed accusingly at Jack, "You must have cheated."

Jack smirked, "Your just a sore loser Bunny. You just need to chill."

Bunnymund's ear twitched, "No thanks. The last time I chilled with you you ruined Easter."

"Dude, that was over 40 years ago. Can't you just let it go already. It was just one Easter, and in my defense, I forgot it was Easter at the time." Jack said, "Besides, you can't bring that up every time I kick your sorry cotton tail."

"Hey, don't make fun of the tail mate. Do it again and I'll shove a carrot all the way up that nose of yours." Bunnymund threatened

Jack loved this sometimes. Ever since Pitch, they had become more like rivals then enemies. None of the threats would be carried out and none of the insults were really meant to hurt anyone. It was like a game they played, and Jack loved games. He was getting ready to continue the game when Bunny's ears twitched and he stilled for a moment before turning to look at the edge of the building.

North reached into his coat, searching for his swords, "Bunny, what do you hear?"

Bunny slowly reached behind his back for his boomerangs, "I heard someone talking and snickering."

Jack tightened his grip on his staff, "You sure it wasn't just from inside a building?"

"Oh, he's not wrong. Not with ears like that." said and new voice and a dark figure jumped over the edge of the building, as if he had been hanging there. He wore dark purple and black leathers and had a bow and arrows on his back, "So I gotta say. What's up Doc?" he smirked

**That's all for right now. And it might be a little while until the next chapter cause school is starting to get hard for me. Also, I have a few other story ideas I need to get out of my head before I can concentrate on this. But rest assured there will be more, I swear. **


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry to say that this isn't an update. I am also sorry to report that the story is going on hiatus for a short while. But I promise that I will update as soon as I think of more to write. I will not give up on the story so please don't give up on me. Any ideas or thoughts are accepted and appreciated. You might be the one to strike me with more inspiration, who knows. Please don't hate me.


End file.
